


I'm Afraid, But I Trust You

by belovedjimin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And you can say that he got one, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cause we love soft sex here, Cock Warming, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith loves his baby, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedjimin/pseuds/belovedjimin
Summary: But when you give your all for a world that barely acknowledges your efforts, Keith believes Lance deserves to be spoiled here and there.





	I'm Afraid, But I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Look, somebody had to do it. Okay.

There wasn't much going on, just a regular Saturday where Keith was able to relax and enjoy the time he could spend with Lance until they had to get back to the real world. The hustle and fast-paced life of a paladin weren't on their minds right now, not when they're like this. They didn't think about what was going to happen next week or tomorrow or even in the next hour for that matter, but about each other and in the now. 

Keith shushed Lance when the younger whined softly in his ear, having woken up from the nap he was taking. He let his hands smooth the soft skin of Lance's sides, calming reassuring him that Keith's here, that everything is okay and they're safe. There was a moment when Keith felt Lance clench around him, remembering what's happening, but as soon as the moment happened it disappeared as well. Lance calmed down, letting his breathing lax. 

They were like this for an hour now, Lance resting in Keith's lap while the older man sat with his back to the wall in the eldest's room. The pillows supported Keith's back while he made sure Lance was comfortable. When they first started doing this, Lance would always wake up every few minutes, not use to the twitch of Keith's cock inside him while he slept, but over the past couple of months, it's a soother for him. 

"Babe," Keith whispered, not trying to rouse Lance too much, but needing to check in on him. "With me?"

"Hmm," Lance mouthed at Keith's shoulder, a little bit of drool touching his skin. His own cock twitched between their stomachs, caged in and warm. "Hnng." 

Keith smiled, amused at the wordless answer. "I know you're comfortable right now, but we're going to have to get up soon. Dinner's almost ready, you know how Hunk keeps at the schedule." 

Lance protested, hands finding their way from Kieth's shoulders to his back, pawing softly. He moved his head until his lips brushed against Keith's neck, wet with spit and biting them earlier, running them over Keith's pulse. "Stay." 

"Not going anywhere, Lance." Keith promised. 

He didn't say much after, just letting Lance find that place of peace one more time. Keith just watches silently as Lance rested, trusting that Keith will watch over him--keep him safe. It was something Lance gave willingly to Keith, who really thought Lance shouldn't give this to someone so freely, but Lance insisted, stated, that he trusted Keith with his whole being, that no one in the world would ever have him in such a way other than Keith. 

Keith was broken out his admiration of his boyfriend by said boyfriend. It didn't take him long to realize that Lance was trembling, shaking, his thighs moving slightly as he woke up from his nap. Keith could feel the younger's cock, hard and dripping, against his stomach. 

"Need to cum?" Keith teased, amused when Lance just nodded his head not being able to really voice his needs. "I gotcha baby, just relax for me."

Usually, Keith would just wrap his hand around Lance and work him over until his a mess in his arms, but today Lance seemed more sensitive than normal and Keith loves when he's like that the most. 

Lance gasped when his back hit the mattress, arching beautifully when Keith slid flush against him. His walls were so warm, soft and keeping Keith wanting more. 

"I'll fuck you right, make a mess of you before we go eat, okay? Be a good boy for me alright, baby?"

"Y-yes, I'll be good." Lance whined, crying out when Keith pulled out just to slam back in. 

Keith loved when Lance in drowning in pleasure, when his eyes are hazy, lust covering the sea blue of his eyes. When all Lance knows how to say is Keith's name. The noise he makes because he can't seem to express himself any other way. 

It's his favorite thing, it's his favorite Lance. 

"Always good for me," Keith grunted, fucking into Lance, rubbing his cock head against the younger's prostate. "You w-work so hard, always doing your best. I'm so proud of you Lance, love you so much."

"Kei--"

Lance choked on a moan, tears escaping down his face as the full assault of pleasure moving through him, his body trembling with it. 

Keith just kissed him square on the mouth, knowing what Lance was trying to say. Moving Lance's right leg forward some, Keith was able to push in deeper, pushing himself deeper into his boyfriend. 

Lance was _loud_ , he was open and unashamed. 

He knew that Keith had him, that Keith would take care of him, that he could let go and be himself. 

"Wanna cum for me?" Keith asked, his breath tangling in with Lance's. "It's okay if you do, can cum whenever you want."

He needed to hear that, hear Keith say those words because even if he didn't notice it before, Lance was on the edge. His cock was hard and red, dripping precum all on his stomach, making such a mess. 

Even with the rough thrust, Keith was so gentle, whispering soft words and petting Lance. 

"Cum." 

Lance whined, long and loud. His cock jerked from the orgasm, dirtying himself more than before. His breath hitched as Keith fucked him through it, pumping into him until his own release was close. 

Lance hummed, content when he felt Keith's cum shoot inside of him. 

They were sweaty and out of breath, but they were one, connected and happy. Lance pulled Keith on top of him, arms wrapped around the black haired teen's shoulders. Their chests were pressed together, sticky with sweat and cum. 

Keith let Lance bask in it, kissing his forehead and running his hands softly down Lance's sides to keep him sedated. But it was only for a short period of time, he needed to get Lance washed and ready for dinner. They've been in the room for hours and Lance had a light lunch. 

"Come on, Lance, we need to get up." Keith tried to coax the boy from his spot of hiding in Keith's shoulder. "I need you to eat."

"No," Lance huffed, voice soft and dry, clearly from not being used too much. "Stay."

Seeing as Lance resulted back to the one-word answers, Keith knew his headspace was still questionable but be as it may, he needed to take care of Lance. "Babe."

Lance's legs trapped Keith before he could move, never pulling out of Lance in the first place. "Stay, please."

Keith sighed, using the small amount of room he had, raising up just enough to see Lance's face. Lance looked back at him, face soft and void of the stress that was there through the previous week. The color was back to his cheeks and even though his eyes were still glossed over, they were brighter than this morning. 

He was happier. 

It was stated many times that Keith was weak for Lance, that he would do anything for the younger and even Lance himself knew that. That Lance held a power that no other person could imagine to have. 

"Alright, just a few more minutes," Keith resigned, smiling when he heard a soft happy noise from Lance. "Then we're showering before dinner, you're eating tonight mister, that's not up for debate."

Lance just closed his eyes a ghost of a smile on his face while Keith pressed another kiss against his lips. 

"Spoiled, I really spoil you, McClain."

But when you give your all for a world that barely acknowledges your efforts, Keith believes Lance deserves to be spoiled here and there. 

And he'll be the one to do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I did NOT proofread so for the love of God can someone tell me my mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> And, here's my new [twitter](https://twitter.com/belovedpjm_) for my stories


End file.
